


Seer

by astralDeveloper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animated Gifs, F/F, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralDeveloper/pseuds/astralDeveloper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru come to Hogwarts as exchange students, with several other students from Mahoutokoro. Michiru starts catching ominous glimpses of shadows in reflective surfaces that no one else notices.</p>
<p>[Content Warning: Fast Flashing GIF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/gifts).



> [[Non-GIF version]](http://i.imgur.com/qk4cZYl.png)

[ ](http://imgur.com/t1T0LLY)

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this combination and all your prompt ideas for it, i wish i had enough time to draw everything!
> 
> sorry they weren't both in gryffindor, but in the [much larger] au i was imagining, it seemed like haruka and michiru being separated into different houses would be more troublesome and dramatic :P and haruka is a very good gryffindor. there is probably a haruka fan club. there is probably a michiru fan club too but i imagine them being mostly ravenclaws + slytherins. haruka and michiru aren't very invested in the houses anyway so i think they could go anywhere. 
> 
> anyway i'm picturing michiru dragging haruka around the castle trying to figure out this mirror thing and getting more and more frustrated and worried as time goes on and the shadows show up more often + powerfully. somehow the resolution to this involves a magic sword and transformation sequences. also, eventually meeting the other senshi/exchange students, of course.


End file.
